Pokemon Amagawa Chronicles
by Tiger of the Snow
Summary: Welcome to the Amagawa region where the professor is insane, evil teams are everywhere, and ridiculousness is bound to be around the next corner. Story is based off my friend's tabletop style roleplay. Please read and rate. Expect several chapters a week. Rated T for language and possible dark events in the future. Chapter 2 is now up. Really short, but it felt right.
1. Six

Amagawa Chronicles

Chapter 1: Six

Just like with the beginnings of legendary trainers such as Red, Silver, and so many others, the story following Markus Vero and his friends began the same. An alarm clock buzzed loudly on the bedside table by his head. Vero, as he preferred to be called, groggily reached over in a vain attempt to silence the vile mechanism only to knock it to the ground where it continued to buzz at him in defiance. Groaning, Vero shoved the sheets off of him and crawled out of bed, gripping the clock tightly and setting it back on its perch, turning the sound off.

"Shut up you annoying thing," Vero grumbled as he stood, rubbing the sleep from his bleary eyes, scanning his room for possibly the last time. 'Today is the day,' he thought to himself as he got dressed and grabbed his already-packed travel pack. Before leaving his room he grabbed his pocket notebook of potential pokemon teams, where to find the pokemon, and the best ways to capture them. 'If I'm going to be the best, I better not forget where to obtain the best.'

He quickly said his goodbyes to his parents before leaving the house and quickly making his way across the small town of Groombridge Town to the conveniently located pokemon lab of Professor Sequoia. The reclusive professor had sent out several invitations around town, asking any wannabe trainers to meet at her lab for a job. Down Mainstreet and up Groombridge Avenue Vero hiked until the lab finally came into view. Two people his age entered the building before he managed to arrive at the front door and enter. Inside, five other would-be trainers stood around, all separate from each other and all silent. One girl, Nagato Hira Vero recalled from school, stood in the corner, her dark skin nearly matching her dark outfit which reminded Vero of ninja getup. And then there was Jamie, Jam Vero tended to call him, standing in the center of the room trying his best to be the center of attention.

"Here I thought you weren't going to show, _Velcro_," Jam teased.

"You know I go by Vero, not Velcro," Vero corrected, already annoyed Jam's harassment.

"Vero, Velcro. Nobody cares. I'm just surprised someone like you got picked."

"Same could be said about you," one of the others piped up. He walked over to Vero and held out a hand. "I'm Kaneki. Jam and I go way back, and not in the good way."

Before anyone else had time to interject, a slowbro poked its head around the hallway door and watched each person with its vacant eyes. After a moment it entered the room, much to everybody's astonishment. The pokemon had the head and tail of a slowbro, but the body of a ninetales.

"What. The. Fuck?" the unknown female slowly asked.

"Well, Tynessa, it's obviously a…uh…hell I don't know either," Kaneki responded.

"I'll tell you all what it is," a high, screech-like voice echoed from somewhere down the hallway. A woman wearing a laboratory jacket, a wild mass of hair on her head, and eyes just as crazed as her hair entered the room. "This is Slowtails, my pokemon assistant. Can pokemon be considered lab assistants? Never mind, it is what I say it is!"

The possibly-recently-escaped-from-a-mental-institute woman stepped around the pokemon and entered the room. "Slowtails is one of my creations. I figured how to splice pokemon genes together to create something fantabulous! Is that even a word? Oh who cares?"

Before she could continue, the front door opened and shut one last time and another girl entered the room. Vero waited for her to freak at the sight of Slowtails, but the girl never did. Instead, she looked around the room and, pointing at each individual said, "Nagato, Jam, Tynessa, but you go by Ty, Vero, and Kaneki. Nice to meet you all, I'm Kandicelyn."

"Let me guess, you're a psychic?" Nagato asked sarcastically.

"She is," answered the mad scientist.

"And you are Professor Sequoia. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And same to you, Candy Cane," Professor Sequoia smiled, completely unaware that she had butchered the poor girl's name. "Now, on to business. I invited each of you here to offer you jobs as my eyes and ears around the Amagawa region. Each of you will be given a pokemon to take along your journeys and I expect you all to capture and abuse…I mean raise…even more pokemon, if you so desire. I want you all to travel the region, finding as many pokemon as you can and recording them in pokedexs which I will provide you in a few minutes. You must also keep your eyes peeled for anything strange or interesting and report to me. And now, on to selecting your starting pokemon!"

Professor Sequoia finished her speech inhumanly fast and quickly left the room leaving everybody to hurry around Slowtails to keep up with her. She led them down the hallway to a large room filled with many strange machines as well as shelves lined with hundreds of pokeballs. Once everyone had finished entering the room, Professor Sequoia cleared her throat unnecessarily loud as if to gather their attention.

"All of these pokeballs before you on this wall have pokemon inside of them. They are MINE! My assistant, Slowtails," Professor Sequoia turned to look at her awkward pokemon only to find nothing standing next to her. She looked back at the doorway to find the poor thing slowly making its way into the room with a platter held in its jaws with a pyramid of pokeballs balanced on it. Finally having made its way to the professor's side, Sequoia resumed, "…has the pokeballs you will be choosing from. Please step forward and select a pokemon, just don't peek inside until you've made your decision."

Each of them stepped forward and selected a ball, some taking longer than others to choose. Finally, when everyone had a ball, Professor Sequoia handed each of them a tiny red pokedex and smiled contently. She guided them back to the front door and escorted them out.

"Now, be gone from my humble abode!" She cried out before shutting the door after them.

Vero looked around at everyone's faces before holding up his pokeball and asking, "Well, shall we see who our new partners are going to be?"

"Tepig, Froakie, Bulbasaur, Abra, Mudkip, and Charmander," Kandicelyn listed off as if it should have been common knowledge.

"Fat chance," Jam scoffed as he pressed the button on his pokeball. In a flash of red light a pokemon appeared in front of him. It quickly took form only to reveal a Charmander. "You're kidding?! How'd you know?"

"She got lucky," Nagato laughed. "Most labs that give out starters usually give out the same pokemon. Almost all of her predictions are the normal starters too. All except for the Abra, that is an odd prediction."

Without missing a beat, Nagato let out her pokemon. Abra appeared in the same manner as Charmander did.

"No fucking way!" Nagato cried out. "You must have known somehow."

One by one everyone else opened theirs. Kaneki had a Mudkip, Ty had a Bulbasuar, Vero had a Froakie, and Kandicelyn had a Tepig. Every guess she made was correct.

"I guess she really is psychic," Ty shrugged. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Vero gave a sly smile.

"Why don't we all have a giant pokemon battle? Ty, Kaneki, and myself against Jam, Nagato, and Kandicelyn." Vero's Froakie gave a determined look as it readied itself. Everyone else silently consented as their respective pokemon took sides. Vero started things off as he pointed at Jam's Charmander and ordered, "Froakie, attack with bubble!"

Froakie readied, aimed and fired a burst of bubbles at Charmander, only to have Abra teleport behind the little red lizard, grab hold, and teleport both of them out of the way. Both reappear next to Tepig as both Jam and Kandicelyn call out, "Use ember on Bulbasaur!"

The two fire types shot tiny balls of fire at the unprotected grass type, hitting hard and dealing major damage. Mudkip ran forward and gave a quick blast of water from its mouth before Kaneki could give the order, only to miss Tepig but hit Charmander. The little lizard fell back to the ground, hurt but not out.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle," Ty cried out. Bulbasuar charged in quick and slammed into Charmander, sending it flying back in front of Jam, unconscious. "Way to go Bulbasuar!"

"Tepig, finish it!" The little pig fired off another ball of fire. Froakie tried to block with bubbles, but the attack missed and Bulbasuar received a direct hit, knocking it out of commission.

Froakie and Mudkip began teaming up on Tepig, trying their best to score a shot with bubbles and jets of water, only to have Abra teleport Tepig out of the way of every attack. "Would you stop teleporting around and actually fight back," Kaneki cursed as Mudkip missed another attack.

"Nope. Hit them hard, Kandicelyn," Nagato suggested as Abra and Tepig appeared directly in front of Mudkip, tackling it hard and sending it flying to the dirt unable to continue. Tepig cheered loudly, not realizing that Froakie was still in fighting shape.

"Froakie, attack with bubble!"

Froakie attacked too quickly for Tepig to dodge or for Abra to grab hold and teleport it to safety. Tepig received the attack full on before slumping to the ground like all of the others. Froakie attacked several more times, with bubbles and scratches, but to no avail as Abra kept teleporting around.

"Why don't we call this a draw," Nagato suggested. "Your Froakie can't land a hit on my Abra, and Abra doesn't learn anything to attack with until later."

Vero huffed and called Froakie off. "Fair enough. It was a fun battle regardless."

Everyone called their pokemon and shook hands before heading off in separate directions. Vero found his way to the pokemon center in the center of town where he had Froakie healed up before leaving town. As Froakie was being handed back over to him, Ty and and Kaneki entered the building, chatting amongst themselves about the day's events and what they planned on doing along their journeys. Vero waved them over.

"What's up guys?"

"We were just talking about traveling together," Ty informed. "Neither of us knows the region very well and figured we could watch each other's backs as we traveled."

"I plan on doing a lot of battling, not really against gym leaders mind you. I want to become an ace trainer and join the professional battlers who fight for fame and fortune," Kaneki added, his eyes glazing over as he pictured his future.

"His dreams are lame," Ty scoffed. "I want to be a pokemon ranger. Going to exotic places and stopping evildoers everywhere. Helping those in need. That sort of thing."

"Like your dreams are any better," Kaneki chided. "What about you Vero? Anything big planned?"

"Just to become the champion," Vero answered. "Why don't I join you guys? We fought pretty well together today so I figured we'd make a good team again if anything major does come up."

"Sure," both Kaneki and Ty responded. They dropped their pokemon off at the check-in desk for healing and the group lounged in the waiting area, excited for their coming future.


	2. Route 1, Flames of Ambition

Chapter 2: Route 1, Flames of Ambition

With their new pokemon all fully healed and supplies crammed into their backpacks, Vero, Ty, and Kaneki all left Groombridge Town, heading south towards Route 1. Trees hung over the path, blocking the hot summer sun except for a few beams of light that managed to filter in through gaps in the leaves. All around the group pokemon could be heard chirping, growling, and calling out to each other. Vero kept an ear out for any that sounded like the kind of pokemon he'd like to add to his team, but each sounded like your normal everyday pokemon. None of them that he heard were ever mentioned in any kind of champion-material team.

"Vero," Ty asked after they had traveled a long ways from town, "aren't you going to try and catch any of these pokemon? We've passed so many already. I thought you were going to be the champion someday."

"Yeah, why not try catching a few pokemon?" Kaneki added, eyeing a few of the pokemon brave enough to approach the path eagerly as if he would love to try and catch a few himself. "I mean, the more pokemon you have with you, the better off you'll be for future battles."

"I will catch some eventually," Vero answered. "I just have a team already planned out for when I become the champion and none of the local pokemon are on that team."

"That seems a bit cold," Ty remarked, fanning her face as sweat dripped down her forehead. "Is it me or is it unusually hot today?"

"No kidding," Vero responded, wiping his own face off. They came to a fork in the road, a sign pointing west said Hirudo City and a sign pointing further south said Vega Town. "Which way guys? Straight or do we go right?"

"Vega Town's got a nice casino if you wanna win some cash," Kaneki informed. "Hirudo City on the other hand has a gym. If you want to become the champion you've got to earn some badges first."

"Hirudo it is then." Vero took the right path and led the group towards his first gym battle. Further down the path, however, the heat only increased. Turning another corner of the road, they found the source. Fire swallowed the trees surrounding the road. The trees that weren't on fire blocked out the sky, preventing the group from having seen the disaster that had awaited them. In the middle of the flames and trapped under a fallen branch, a lone pansear struggled to free itself.

"We've got to get out of here!" Kaneki cried out, taking a step back from the blaze.

"We can't leave that pokemon to die here like this," Ty scolded even as she backed away as well. The pansear sniffed, whether from crying or to clear its nose nobody could tell. Without warning, the pokemon sneezed a fiery blast, catching more trees on fire as Vero pulled out his pokeball and released Froakie.

"Froakie, use water gun. Clear a path so I can get in close."

Froakie nodded and began blasting away as best as it could. Kaneki groaned but followed suit, sending Mudkip out and ordering it to assist Froakie. Vero charged in, making sure to stay behind the water pokemon as they doused the nearby flames. Finally, they reached the semiconscious pokemon and sprayed the fires on the branch, careful not to hit the pansear. Once he was able, Vero grabbed the large branch and heaved, pulling the charred wood off.

"Let's get back to the fork in the road," Ty urged as she watched the nearby flames slowly creep back towards them. "Just grab the pokemon and let's go."

Vero picked up the pansear, cradling it in his arms as it sneezed out another fireball that barely missed Kaneki's head. "At least put it in a pokeball! Speaking of which, why didn't you do that in the first place?!"

Vero pulled out a pokeball and dropped it onto wounded pokeball, sucking it inside before tucking the ball safely away. "Sorry guys. I got a little worked up and didn't things through fully."

"Less talk more running!" Ty demanded. The boys looked at her and nodded, calling back their pokemon and following Ty as she quickly made her way back to the split path. Once they were clear and had arrived at the path they had come from, they looked back. They heard distant sirens slowly making their way towards the inferno that now roared between the group and Hirudo City. The quickly took the path heading south and silently made their way towards Vega Town.


End file.
